deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Golems Battle Royal
Giant Golems Battle Royal '''is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Regigigas form the Video Game series Pokémon, Golem form the indie Video Game series Terraria and Golem Girl form the Visual Novel Monster Girl Quest. Description Who do you think should win? Regigigas Golem Golem Girl Interlude Regigigas Wiz: Regigigas is a legendary golem form ancient times, his creator, if he has any, are not known, so calling him a golem may be inaccurate. '''Boomstick: But what we know is that he created three others golem, Regirock, Registeel and Regice. Maybe he was a little lonely, poor guy. Wiz: In his times, Regigigas was feared as a pokémon too powerful for humanity, so he was sealed into a temple into the mountains, to never wakes up. Boomstick: Well until some ten years old came in and made him his personal pet. All the times. Wiz: I don't know if giving children such powerful objects is a good idea, considering that Regigigas is a powerhouse. Legends says that he once tied up the continents together and pulled them with ropes! Boomstick: Holy crap! How can he do that? Wiz: Considering there is pretty much only water between continent, he must be able to hold his breath for a very long time. Or not needing to breath at all. Anyway, Regigigas is mainly a physical fighter, so most of his moves are physical. Boomstick: He has the three elemental punches, Thunder, Ice and Falcon Punch! The Dizzy Punch confuse his opponent. Wiz: Revenge is a fighting technic whose damage increase if Regigigas was hit before. Payback is pretty much the same thing, but it only require for the opponent to have moved before the golem. Boomstick: But his signature attack is the Crush Grip. Regigigas simply grabs his opponent in his hand...and crushes them out! Wiz: This attack does more damage the more the opponent has left. This attack seems to work even when said opponent is much bigger than him. Like a giant whale. Boomstick: The giant golem is not just strong however. His base speed of 100 let him outruns even much smaller pokémon. Wiz: His defense of each 110 means that most opponent will have a tough time managing to take him down before getting mauled before. Boomstick: But sadly, such power comes at a cost. And said cost is this shitty-ass ability Slow Start. Wiz: This causes him to slows down and weakens at the beginning of each fight. Boomstick: And that shit last for five whole turns! It turns this perfectly strong pokémon into shit tier instantly! Wiz: He also kinda lacks in attack diversity, most of them being punching in fancy way. Boomstick: But when that thing were off, nothing can stand against the Royal Giant! Golem Wiz: Deep in the jungle of the land of Terraria, lived a race of lizard people called the Lihzahrd. Boomstick: Yeah, what a great name they have... Wiz: But for some reasons, these people have decided to seclude themselves in a big temple in the jungle. To protect their home, they had to build one ultimate monster, the powerful and dangerous Golem. Boomstick: Golem is by far the most mobile of the three golems. He keep jumping all over the damn place. Considering his immense size, I'm not betting high on your survival after being jumped over by this thing. Wiz: Others than ramming into his opponent, Golem can extends his fists to deliver deadly human-sized rocky punches. However, they are more fragile than the rest of his body, so they can be destroyed to render them useless. Boomstick: But the Golem also comes with some decent fire power. He can fires fire balls that ricochets form wall and lasers beam form his eyes that go through walls. Wiz: The Golem gets stronger the more damages it takes. But if he is reduced to half his health, he will enter his second form. Boomstick: If by second form you means literally losing your head that is. He sends his head sky high, which then starts to fly! Wiz: The head is totally immune to damage and can through walls. It is still able however to shoots lasers and fireballs. The only way to destroys him permanently is to destroy his main body after the head is gone. Boomstick: But sadly for him, he stills suffer form Terraria' boss stupidity, as his only method of fighting is attacking until someones dies. Wiz: But even then, Golem have been successfully defended the Lizahrd temple since his creation. Well until some guy came in and killed everyone of course. Golem Girl Wiz: The city of Grangold was the Kingdom of the Gold region of the Sentora continent. The city was known all over the world to be one of the few monster-friendly city in the world. Boomstick: Yeah, if by peace you means enslaving an entire species and forcing them to works for you, that's pretty much it. Wiz: They did this by sealing the Ant Queen and changing the ants's mind to obey human. Boomstick: One may wonders how such medieval civilization could manage to brainwash an entire species of monster. Trust me, the explanation is just as weird that it's implication. Wiz: An angel named Promestein came down form the heavens and gave this civilization higher technology. It gave them the ability to seal off the Ant Queen and gives order to her children. Boomstick: But they managed to do something else with this technology. This include making giant Golems Girls! Wiz: The Golem Girl is one of the main defendant of the city and one of the strongest. She stands at 44 feet high and is made completely out of stone. Boomstick: Her main and only way of attack is punching and kicking with her giant feet and fists. But considering they are made out of stone, they hurts as hell. Wiz: The Golem Girl takes a lot of time to analyses her surrounding and her opponent before striking, optimizing her damage output. Boomstick: She can single handily hold a superhuman like Luka in her hand and crushes them to death. Wiz: But even thought her insane strength, Golem Girl still suffers form a great lack of speed. This has caused her to be defeated by much smaller foes like the Arachne Lord. Boomstick: But who needs speed or stupid shit like that when you got Giant golem at your disposal, uh? Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight A guard form Grangold city enters a deserted and open cave along with Golem Girl, protecting him. The two enters a big and large room. On the middle of the room lies a big stone statue. When they approach, the statue comes back to life and reveal itself to be Regigigas. He gets up and roar towards the Golem Girl. On a neighboring temple, the vibration created by Regigigas made a Power Cell fall on the Altar, summoning Golem. He instantly starts to punches his way to the cave. When he finally reaches it, he starts to punches everyone and kills the guard in a single punch. Both of the others golem get angry at him and get into fighting position. FIGHT Golem starts the fight by jumping towards Regigigas and punches at him relentlessly. But he manages to counterattack with a Revenge to the face. This sends Golem back a few steps away. But he landed near the Golem Girl, who proceed to punches him in the face. She continues to punches and kicks him will he is down until she is hits by a stone thrown by Regigigas. She angrily runs towards the pokémon, but she is stopped in her tracks by a laser fired by Golem, who just got up form the beating. Golem Girl: ANALYZING ENVIRONMENT. As Golem Girl takes her time to attacks, Regigigas uses Confuse Ray on Golem, who then starts to randomly jumps and punches everywhere, even on himself. While Golem is busy being confused, Regigigas goes for the Golem Girl, but before he can reaches her, Golem Girl punches a wall of the cave, making a part of it crumbles onto Regigigas. She comes closer to the rumbles to see if he is dead, but suddenly, Golem snaps out of his confusion and fires a fireball to her face. Golem then does a wicked drop kick on her, and then double punches her so hard, she is knocked out of the cave completely. He jumps on the downed Golem Girl and starts beating the hell her up. But then, a sound is heard in the distance, a terrifying sound. Regigigas has finally woken up. And he was pissed. Regigigas jumps out of the caves onto Golem and hits him in the face with a Fire Punch. He is sent into the distance, crashing into a few trees in the way. Regigigas then takes Golem Girl head with his fist, and crushes it completely! Golem Girl was now nothing more than a bunch of stones in a forest. Regigigas prepares to get back home, but he is shots in the back by a fireball. He turns around to see a floating head flying after him, with a body following him. Golem sends a fist toward Regigigas, but the latter catch it midair and crushes it. Golem sends another one, but this time, Regigigas takes the chain a bring his body closer to him, before punching it away with Dizzy Punch. The head comes closer, to be able to shoot more effectively. but instead, Regis takes the head and start whacking the body with it. Being done with it, Regigigas stick the head into the ground and charges at Golem. The latter does the same, by jumping at him. Both of them enter in contact with each others at the same time... .......................................And Golem is blown to pieces on contact with Regigigas. The Royal Giant comes near the remains of his opponents, and roar in victory. KO Regigigas goes back into slumber. Post-Fight Analsys Boomstick: Well that was an awesome golem fight, I want another one! Wiz: All of the golem had their specific strength and weaknesses, but Golem Girl was just too slow for not-so-high attack power. She may have been the biggest, but she also had the least experience than the others two. Unlike them, she was made out of recent and new technology, while Golem and Regigigas were relics form the past. Boomstick: Golem was the more mobile and had actual projectiles, but his different parts were more fragile, meaning he could get broken faster than the others two. Wiz: But the strongest, fastest and most versatile was Regigigas. He is strong enough to tie entire continent! Thats much stronger than anything the others have ever shown. Even if Slow Start hindered him greatly, this fight being a battle royale means that he would be able to gets back in order to avoid damage while waiting for the Slow Start to wears off. Boomstick: Well, Regigigas really has stoned the others two. Wiz: The winner is Regigigas. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015